Nils
Nils (ニルス, Nirusu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a half-dragon that takes the form of a blue-haired boy during the game and one of the few dragons to survive The Scouring, along with his sister Ninian. History Nils and his sister were born and raised in Ilia. During the Scouring, their mother Aenir was kidnapped and taken away from her family causing their father, Nergal, to go search for her, but he could not do so with infant children in tow. After waiting for Nergal in some ruins near the Dragon's Gate on Valor, The Dread Isle, they eventually decided to pass through the Dragon's Gate, as they were told to do if Nergal never returned for them. Years later, he and Ninian were lured from the world beyond the Dragon's Gate by Nergal, now corrupted by his dark magic, deprived of his memories of them, and ignorant of his original purpose. Drained of quintessence, Nils was forced to take the guise of a blue-haired boy, along with his sister Ninian. Nergal planned on using both to open the Dragon's Gate and bring dragons back into the world, although he and Ninian quickly escaped and were pursued across Elibe as a result. Finally taking refuge in an inn in Khathelet, the Black Fang agents sent by Nergal apprehend his sister, Ninian, and Nils is evicted for being hunted by the assassins. Nils pleads for aid from Lyn and her group, and she, along with himself, Lucius, and Eliwood, they rescue Ninian from the Black Fang. Lyn and her group then proceed to retrieve Nini's Grace from Ursula's subordinate, Beyard, and then travels with them for the remainder of her journey. Nils makes his second appearance in the climax of the first visit of the Dragon's Gate, where he intervenes in Nergal's summoning of a Fire Dragon and breaks Ninian from her trance. Together they depart, with Ephidel consumed by the Fire Dragon and Nergal gravely wounded by Lord Elbert. Back in Badon, Nils transfers his power to Ninian, allowing her to fight alongside Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn. The result leaves him drained, and he faints in the fortress between Ostia and Thria. Eventually, Nils becomes the army's fortune teller, replacing a weary Hannah, who complained about her service to the Lycia lords regularly after visiting Valor. After retrieving the Fire Emblem, Bern's treasure, from the Shrine of Seals, as well as defeating the remaining Four Fang member (Lloyd or Linus), Ninian and Nils are confronted by Nergal, fully revitalized after gathering the quintessence of the major Black Fang members. Ninian transfers her current abilities to Nils and departs with Nergal to ensure his safety. Nils, heartbroken by Ninian's departure, is completely dumbfounded and stricken with grief after Eliwood gains possession of Durandal and slays an ice dragon that attacks the four. Durandal's abilities activate and slay the dragon almost instanteously, but to the lords' horror, they find that their actions had resulted in the death of Ninian, and the secret of the siblings is revealed by Nergal as Ninian slowly dies in Eliwood's arms. Nils reaction is evident in the aftermath of the event. Back on Valor, where the group prepares to assault the Dragon's Gate in order to defeat Nergal's morphs and foil his plot to resurrect dragons, Nils returns to the party as a bard, assisting the group to make amends for being partly responsible for Ninian's demise. Finally, back in the Dragon's Gate, Ninian is resurrected by Bramimond and she seals two of the three dragons summoned by Nergal with his dying breath. Together with Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Athos, and the others chosen by the Tactician, they manage to slay the remaining dragon. With the dragons sealed and Nergal's and Limstella's death marking the disbanding of the Black Fang and the end of his Morph armies, Nils and Ninian are finally able to depart from the human realm, but now knowing that there could be a chance that humans and dragons could live together peacefully, before the Scouring. In an alternative ending, Ninian remains with Eliwood for a brief but joyful life with her love, leaving Nils to return sorrowfully, yet happy that his sister will be happy with Eliwood. In both endings, Nils returns and seals the Dragon's Gate from the other side, ensuring that the Dragon's Gate would never be opened again. Personality Nils poses as a mysterious flutist accompanied by his older sister, the dancer Ninian. He is reluctant to trust others because of his mistreatment at the hands of those who do not want to be involved with the Black Fang's pursuit of both himself and his sister, but remains kind to his comrades. He is fiercely protective of Ninian, putting himself in harm's way to save her several times throughout the story. In-Game Base Stats | Bard | Ice |1 |14 |0 |0 |12 |10 |5 |4 |3 |5 | -- | Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |85% |5% |5% |70% |80% |30% |70% |} (Same as Ninian's growth rates) Rings *'Ninis' Grace':Boosts target's effective defense and resistance by 10 for one turn. *'Filla's Might': Boosts target's effective magic or strength by 10 for one turn. *'Set's Litany': Boosts target's effective avoid chance by 10% for one turn. *'Thor's Ire': Boosts targets effective critical strike chance by 10% for one turn. Overview Nils and Ninian are nearly identical in terms of gameplay. They have the same stats, stat growths, and as they level up, their gains transfer between them, including stat boosting items. Though they have different classes, they are interchangeable. They both may refresh an allied unit so that it may move again, or use one of four magic rings to provide a temporary stat bonus. Due to plot developments that remove one or the other from action, you may only control one at any time. The only aspect of these characters that does not transfer between them is their support bonuses. Nils does not have any support options of his own. Since neither character can attack or retaliate, and they have a poor physical defense, so it is wise to keep them defended behind other characters. To offset this, they come with high growths in Speed, Luck, and Resistance, making them likely to avoid enemies, and resilient against magic attacks. They gain 10 experience every time they Dance or Play for an allied unit. Later in the game, Nils uses his abilities of foresight to serve as a fortune-teller after Hannah leaves. Unlike Hannah's services, Nils's are free. In her place, he offers insight as to a general strategy for the next level, and additionally your characters' current supports, their options for building new ones, and where you stand in rankings. Quotes *Defeat Quote (Lyn's Story) Lyn: Nils! Are you all right? Nils: I'm sorry, Lyn... I've been injured. Lyn: Mark! Take care of Nils! (End of chapter) Lyn: How are you feeling, Nils? Nils: I'm... I'm fine. So, please take me with you. Lyn: Don't worry, Nils. We won't leave you. Leave the fighting to me. You stay with Ninian. Nils: Lady Lyndis... Thank you. *Defeat Quote at (Eliwood's/Hector's Story) Nils: Forgive me... I'm done for... Eliwood: Nils! (End of chapter) Eliwood: Nils, how are you feeling? Nils: I'm... I'll be fine... It's...nothing... Eliwood: Don't push yourself. You can rest in the rear. If anything happened to you, I couldn't face Ninian. Nils: Lord Eliwood... Possible Endings Lyn's Story Nils - The Mysterious Musician Nils and his sister, Ninian, take their leave of Castle Caelin after a few days. He may well be traveling the land mastering his musical skills somewhere. Eliwood's/Hector's Story Ninian and Nils - Children of Destiny After these dragonkin bid farewell to the land of their birth, they returned to their new world. Meeting Eliwood warmed the hearts of these ice dragons with the hope that man and dragon could live in peace. Nils (Alternative Ending gained with Eliwood and Ninian A support) Nils vanished through the gate in order to seal it from the other side. Those who saw him go will never forget his look of sorrow. Gallery File:Ninian nils.jpg|Official art of Ninian and Nils File:Ninian and Nils.PNG|Nils and Ninian File:Goodbye Nils.PNG File:Nils-Portrait.png|Nils's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Nils-Mportrait.gif|Nil's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Nils before performing.PNG|Nils' battle sprite Etymology 'Nils' is the Swedish and Norwegian nickname for 'Nicolas'. This name is Greek for 'victory of the people'. Saint Nicolas is the patron saint of children, sailors and merchants. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters